boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Freeman
Ian Freeman was a male student at Tower Placement School and the best friend of Zachary Brown. He is also friends with Reggan Holme and Steven Thompson. Freeman plays Baseball and Soccer with Brown and Holme. Biography Early life Ian Freeman was born in Chile, South America. He has three younger sisters. His dad has been telling him all about wars and history since he was a baby. Second School War In 2013, Freeman went to Zachary Brown's house just before school ended, having evidently ditched class, where he waited for him to return from school so they could go to the mall together. He was surprised when Josh Hogan approached him, and the two shared an informal conversation. Hogan convinced him to let him speak to Brown before the latter went to the mall with Freeman. Summer of 2014 Freeman went to the amusement park with Zachary Brown just after Independence Day. He kept telling Freeman to look for the most insane-looking operators, as he believed that it was an indication that the ride was particularly scary, something Freeman agreed with. After riding the "Gut Buster", they ran into a man wearing headphones. Brown asked him if the ride was scary, to which the man said he was sick of listening to people's screams of terror, exciting both Freeman and Brown and prompting them to ride it. Afterwards, Brown flung a frisbee at a hot dog stand and joked that it was a "slice". Freeman said he thought that was a bad thing, but Brown said "not in this case" and ordered a pizza slice for Freeman and a chili dog for himself, before reminding Freeman that he was the one paying. After lunch, they ran into Josh Hogan and Summer Petersen, the latter of whom assumed the chili Brown had spilled all down his shirt was vomit. Freeman smiled and called him a slob and Brown blamed the vendors for "overstuffing his chili dog". Seventh grade Ian returned to Tower Placement School for seventh grade. After Labor Day, Ian Freeman returned to school with Zachary Brown in low spirits. Brown lamented that they would have to gaze upon Mrs Clara's visage, an insult which Freeman agreed with. When Brown opened the door, however, Freeman was stunned to be greeted by a robotutor who introduced himself as Mr Robotika. Mr Robotika explained that he was a long-term-substitute teacher for Mrs Clara, working from September 2014 to February 2015. Freeman was overjoyed and he and Brown reflected on Clara's last departure until he instructed them to seat themselves. In February, Freeman bade Mr Robotika farewell as Clara returned to her duties. Personality and traits Ian Freeman is usually laid-back and mellow. There is much evidence that he has a strong sense of humor, which his friends occasionally find irksome. He is also the sporty one of the trio, despite the fact that Zachary Brown can run faster. When it comes to Steven Thompson, Freeman is comfortable to have him around, much to Brown's initial dismay. He and Holme also gang up on Brown when Brown refuses to involve Thompson. He is typically upbeat and is only beat-up when he gets in trouble or loses one of his favorite things, like his sled, for instance. Relationships Zachary Brown Reggan Holme Reggan Holme is the other of Ian's two best friends. They tend to tease and pick on each other but according to Zach, this is how their friendship operates. Like Ian, Reggan also considers Zach to be somewhat annoying. Steven Thompson Ian Freeman has a lot of respect for Steven Thompson, the Destroyer of Thunder, and is comfortable to have him around, much to the initial dismay of Zachary Brown. Ian and Reggan also gang up on Zach when Zach refuses to include Steven. Appearances * * * Category:Males Category:Tower Placement students Category:Fobbles Category:Engage the Krosse Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes